Iuchiban
The soreceror known as Iuchiban was a younger son of of the reigning Emperor. He lived his life in his older brother's shadow until he became one of the most vile men ever to walk Rokugan -- he became Iuchiban, the Bloodspeaker. Birth and Childhood Iuchiban was born Hantei Jama. At his gempukku, as all children of the Emperor except the eldest son do, he changed his name to Otomo Jama and abdicated his claim to the Emerald Throne in favor of his older brother. When his brother fell seriously ill, it appeared to the empire that Jama was to be the next emperor, but once his brother recovered from his illness the empire's favor returned to the Hantei, and once again they began greatly ignoring Otomo Jama. The First Rising of Iuchiban It was in the 499 that Jama found the Journals of the corrupted sorcerer Kuni Nakanu. Otomo Jama studied the notes, learning the secrets of maho with the help of a Dragon and a Crane. As his dark power grew, so did his ambition. Jama took the name Iuchiban, founded the Bloodspeakers, an organization of maho-tsukai, and began making plans to raise an army of the undead to help him overthrow his brother and conquer Rokugan. The plot was uncovered by a pair of magistrates, Soshi Takasho and Akodo Minobe, and the Seven Great Clans united to defeat him. Death would not stop Iuchiban as he had learned the secrets of immortality from the heartless Khadi so the Emperor commanded the Kaiu to build the Tomb of Iuchiban and imprisoned Iuchiban's spirit within. The Second Rising of Iuchiban A hundred and fifty years later Iuchiban's spirit was revived some how and the Seven Great Clans united again to defeat him in the Battle of Sleeping River. Again he was imprisoned in his tomb, this time powerful magic was used to bind his soul to the very stones of the tomb. The rampages of Iuchiban saw the forming of the Kuni Witch Hunters. This rampage also released a powerful gaki, the Shimushigaki. The Last Rising of Iuchiban? Recently in the 12th century Iuchiban rose again to threaten the rule of Toturi III in Rokugan and Daigotsu in the Shadowlands. The Bloodspeakers took up residence in the ruins of Otosan Uchi after its destruction by Daigotsu. Iuchiban was finally confronted by a Crab and Lion army led by Hida Kisada, Matsu Aoiko and Isawa Sezaru. While the battle raged outside Otosan Uchi, Iuchiban distracted by the prescence of Kisada, Sezaru and Aoiko entered the city and met up with Iuchi Katamari who led them further into the city where they found the Oracle of Blood guarding Iuchiban's heart. Iuchiban had now noticed the prescence of Sezaru and had raced to the hiding place of the heart. A quick battle ensued where Sezaru ended up destorying Iuchiban and the heart, hopefully for the last time. Major References * Way of the Crab Pages 29-30 * Enemy of my Enemy parts 1-4 Category:Other Personalities Category:Imperial Families Members